


Bring It In/Branch out of Water

by cursegirl, Eevui23



Series: TrollsTopia with sub generes [3]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/pseuds/cursegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/pseuds/Eevui23
Series: TrollsTopia with sub generes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129163
Kudos: 14





	1. Bring it in

**Opening**

_“You can do it solo.”_ Poppy stood holding the microphone under the single spotlight.

_“But then you’ll be all by yourself.”_ Branch stepped out from behind her adding in with a smile.

_“Yo! So it’d be more fun to share with someone else.”_

_“ 다 함께 춤을 추면서”_ Synth and the K-pop Gang sprung up with glowsticks throwing them up as they danced.

_“Together we’ll sore across the sky and beyond.”_ rhythm and Blue floated up to the sky holding hands and spinning together

_“we’ve got family by our side we can’t lose”_ Followed Cooper and Darnell who high fived before splitting in two directions.

_“So let’s tune up our voices.”_ Holly sang with her guitar standing on a giant hat with the Yoddeling brother next to her

_“Kick up our feet and dance with the beat”_ Hickory did a Square dance with dickory next to him and Holly.

_“Stand up and sing along._ ”

 _“Tráelo, vamos a que todos se unan ahora”_ Val and the Reggaeton trolls burst out of an explosion before jumping down onto stage as Val smashed her guitar.

_“All different voices, our melody's ringin'_

_We're living in harmony! Yeah, we're livin' in harmony!_

_Our song is much stronger with every Troll singin'_

_We're livin' in harmony!”_

Dante conducted while Chaz played his Saxophone causing rainbow hearts to fill the air around everyone as the song ended.

**End**

Random trolls from all over Trollstopia were gathered around Poppy and Smidge, today was a big announcement for those that wanted to learn a bit more about Pop Troll culture.

“Trollstopians, I have big news! At long last all our hug watches have finally been synchronised to the local hug time zone.” Smidge pulled down a chart with her hair as she squeezed her face adorably like she had just seen Milton. Said troll was in the background waiting patiently for his own girlfriend.

“Snuggle Standard Time!” Smidge sang as the trolls around gushed at her cuteness, none seeing the almost grumpy pout on Milton as others complemented his lady.

“Now if you all just form an orderly line, you can all collect your own watch and get ready for our first official hug time!” Poppy was pumped as she raised her hands in the air before looking down at her watch. “Which starts in exactly...12 seconds.” Poppy took a step back as Smidge panicked next to her.

“12 SECONDS! Screw the orderly line, form a chaotic mob!” Smidge waved her hands around as she shouted. All trolls gathered as they grabbed for the watch that suited the genre.

A country troll jumped out of the mob as his sunflower pocket watch was proudly swaying in his hands as he showed it off to the country lass before him. A wooden country troll figure popped out shouting, “It’s hug time Ya’ll!” The two country trolls threw their hats up in the air as they embraced in a hug with their front legs locked together.

A pair of funk trolls were playing their bass guitars together as their own groovy watches chimed.

“Hug time baaby.” Both their voices were low and harmonious as the spun around on their roller skates, and necks wrapping around one another before they continue to play their instruments behind the others back.

In the background you could see reggaeton trolls doing flips as they landed in hugs. K-pops were performing phenomenal dance style moves as they hugged in the end.

The Yodellers let out loud cheers and yells before they hugged while The Smooth Jazz trolls were calmer and simply held out their arms to each other offering a hug.

The Rock Trolls were a bit in-between with some screaming out in excitement and giving each other hugs and others shrugging and just giving each other a fist bump.

The Techno Trolls let out cheers as well as they hugged each other, everyone seemed comfortable until.

“Poppy I think somethings upsetting the Classical Trolls.” Smidge looked over to Dante and two other classical trolls who were hovering in the air looking around uncomfortable.

“No hugs? We better go see what’s up.” Poppy frowned worried about why the classical trolls were hugging.

“Can we still hug while we do?” Smidge asked with a little pout.

“Of course Smidge.” Poppy smiled and the two managed to easily tiptoe over to Dante.

“Hey Dante, uh is everything ok? Why aren’t you hugging” Poppy asked tilting her head at them, behind them the rest of the snack pack had walked up worried about what was going on.

“Ah no no everything’s fine, classical trolls simply don’t hug.” Dante told them only to look confused when the snack pack all gasped in horror.

“Woah woah, how about we talk over here in private0” Poppy quickly led Dante away from the still horror stricken trolls who soon collapsed.

“Dante…if Classical Trolls don’t hug then how do you show love and affection?” Poppy asked clearly confused, Dante mentally sighed feeling like this was going to be a long day.

“We have different ways of showing affection, through gifts, words but mostly a dignified bow.” Dante explained demonstrating a bow to Poppy.

“Oh! Like at the end of a play…a long formal…emotionally guarded play.” Poppy started with a smile that slowly faded into a pouty frown as she talked.

“Poppy are you telling me there isn’t one single pop troll that isn’t a fan of hugs in the whole village?” Dante asked raising his eyebrow, he doubted it.

“Well Branch used to detest hugs but now he’s pretty ok with them, as long as its not cloud guy or trolls he doesn’t know but that’s not the point0” Poppy waved it off while Dante hummed a bit.

“But what about those special times were you’re bursting with emotion and you just gotta AAHH!” Poppy riled herself up until she flung her arms open as if to hug Dante, The classical Delegate quickly moved back away from the aggressive hug. Instead, Poppy wrapped her arms around herself letting out a happy sigh.

“Well yes we have those moments, but as I said we also use words and gifts to show affection just not hugs.” Dante again tried to explain.

“But I suppose we wouldn’t want to be left out of a trollstopian custom, very well. Poppy may I have a hug.” Dante asked politely, the last thing he wanted was for his Classical Trolls to be outcasted for something as simple as this.

Poppy’s eyes lit up in glee as she gently gave Dante his first hug. She pulled away with a smug smile ready to hear his reaction.

“I…I found that…. Uninspiring.” Dante said instead of whatever Poppy imagined he would say, but he was a honest Troll and he had felt nothing from that hug, he also couldn’t help the smile as he saw Poppy’s horror stricken reaction.

“What?! No that can’t be your reaction to your first hug! Here let me try again.” Poppy smiled again as she pulled him into another hug, Dante had to admire her determination even if it was a bit bothersome.

“Mundane” Dante couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face as Poppy kept trying to hug him and her reactions were hilarious.

“Humdrum” another failed hug.

“Bland” His smile got bigger with each horrified gasp, honestly anyone else would have stopped by now.

“Lackluster!” Dante smiled deviously as Poppy finally collapsed on the ground in failure.

“Ok don’t worry, we are going up to Classical Crest and I am not leaving until you understand the magic of hugs!” Poppy announced when she calmed down and stood up, turning to leave she snuck one last sneak attack hug onto Dante.

“Huh..”Dante gasped making Poppy gasp in hopeful joy.

“Pedestrian”! Dante’s smug smile grew as Poppy screamed out in aggravation at again the failure of hugging Dante. The two started their way to Classical Crest with Dante trying his best not to laugh.


	2. Hugs 101

In Classical Crest, high above Trollstopia’s tallest tree, the classical trolls interested in the Trollstopia customs were seated in a hall as they listened in on Poppy’s lesson. 

“To appreciate hugs, I believe all you need is a little practice. So to start with let’s go slow, by hugging this!” Poppy steps to the side to reveal a shinning statue of Conductor Trollzart during a performance. “Now who would like to go first?” A hand was raised high before all others.

“Minuette Sonata, I’m a fast study.” A teal haired lass said as she sat proudly next to Dante.”They say it takes 10,000 hours to master a craft, I learned the violin in four.” 

“Wow! You’re a real go getter aren’t you?” Poppy exclaimed, she could sense the pride rolling off of Minuette as she beamed proudly back at her.

“In what language would you like me to repeat that? I know seven-teen- THOUSAND! Acttually no I got carried away there, it’s seventeen.” She decided to play humble as she flew out of her seat. Dante couldn’t hold back his chuckle as he heard his friends outlandish claims.

“Alright, it looks like we have ourselves a winner here trolls. Now hold your arms out.” Poppy demonstrated how with her arms out wide. Many attempts were tried as and sadly as proud of herself as she was, she ended up more bent that a flying pretzel with Poppy shaking her head in the background so frustrated.

“That is not how you hug..” Pouted Poppy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the market square within the heart of Trollstopia, Poppy was hiding with her hug class students in a large bush. There were many trolls in the square, many open market stalls as trolls were pottering from stall to stall.

“Maybe it would help you guys to learn by seeing the real thing.” Jumping out of the bush, Minuette shared a secret smile with Dante as he winked in her direction. 

“SURPRISE HUG PARTY!” Poppy screamed across the market square. Many pop trolls gasped when they heard this, before squeals of joy were heard as they all raced to embrace one another. Rock trolls and country trolls had joined in the mirth of the moment as they embraced others in a hug.

“See, now how about you give it ago..Just do what come naturally to you.” Dante and Minuette hovered next to her, Dante looked as if he was hiding a smile behind his hand. Lowering it, he looked to Minuette one again though his face more composed so Poppy cannot see.

“What comes naturally....well I suppose we could keep our back straight...like so.” Dante demonstrated as he held his posture perfectly. Minuette catching on as she smiled in mirth before flying up to him.

“That’s it and yes yes ...and maybe if we extend our arms like this!” Raised both her arms up midway, Poppy gasped as she watched from behind the two with a big smile and hands held to her chest.

“That does seem promising!” Poppy squealed as Dante mimicked the movements before continuing. “And perhaps if I bring one arm in..” Dante brought a hand in to the center of his chest, Minuette following his movements. Poppy’s face fell as she saw the same thing she had been seeing all day long.

“Yes yes and perhaps if we lean in to the hug like so.” Minuette demonstrated with enthusiasm as her eyes met Dante’s, both full of laughter as they watched Poppy’s distressed form from the corner of their vision. Both repeatedly ‘bow hugged’ to one another as they exclaimed. “We’re doing it! We're hugging!” 

Poppy looked as if she was more than over with this day as Minuette and Dante repeatedly bowed to one another before Poppy face palmed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the hall in Classical Crest, Poppy had drawn a little cartoony sketch of her and branch hugging on a chalkboard.

“Okay! Lets try again”! Poppy beamed with hop as she turned to the group only to frown at their facial expressions.

“Hey whats wrong?" Poppy frowned looking at each dejected face of the four classical trolls in front of her.

“Let's just accept facts Poppy, we will never master the art of hugs like you pop trolls.” Dante exclaimed dramatically.

“It seems hug time is just going to be a part of Trollstopia we will have to be outcast from.” Minuette sighed sadly dipping her head low.

“No no you can’t quit now! Trust me! When you finally get it a hug will make you feel better then you’ve ever felt before like…like.” Poppy frowned trying to think of the right words she was looking for, but then a idea popped up in her head, why try to explain it when she can just sing it?

“Can you give me a high C Dante?" Poppy asked with a smile as Dante lit up with a smile.

“That I can do” Dante grinned as suddenly a large piano came out of his hair before landing in front of them, he seated himself down and started to play.

“Briiiinng it in” Poppy lay on top of the piano as she began to sing.

“I know that huggings kinda new to you,  
Listen  
When you’re feeling something good  
Gotta share it with the neighborhood” The Classical Trolls gathered around listening to Dante’s playing and Poppy’s singing.

“Yea you wanna, spread the love  
Just do it with a hug  
Do it with a hug” Poppy pulled two close by Classical trolls in to a side hug wrapping her arm around them.

“If you’re low, feeling down  
I can bring you around.

With some love and energy” Poppy danced around Minuette and two other classical trolls making them wrap their arms around them, hugging themselves with small smiles.

“So Bring it in  
I know that hugging’s kinda new to you  
Just Bring it iiin” Poppy stood with Dante giving him a hug after slipping the classical troll hug watch onto his wrist.

“I’m feeling the love  
I know you feel it to  
So bring it iiiiinn” Poppy finished her song as now they were somehow outside and the snack pack were giving hugs to the Classical Trolls.

“That was…Marvelous” Poppy and the snack pack all smiled as Dante told them this sounding so happy.

“Thank you poppy, thank you all for opening our eyes, to hugs.” Minuette smiled holding her arms open as she talked happily.

“Let us not delay Classical Trolls perhaps we can sneak in a few more hugs before hug time is over.” Dante laughed and then he and the group slowly flew away into the air leaving Poppy and the snack pack behind.

“Are they gone?" Smidge whispered towards poppy making sure not to move or open her mouth to much.

“They're gone” Poppy whispered back after another few seconds to make sure the classical group was really gone.

“AHHHHHHHHH”!!!


	3. Tests?

The Snack Pack screamed in panic as they shivered in fear.

“What in the HAIR! Was that!?” Guy Daimond screamed as he regained his composure.

“I think they were  hugs..”Smidge hugged herself as she curled in, “But they felt so wrong!” 

“So lifeless....so wrong...lifeless.....I've lost all the feeling in my arms..” Biggie, Satin & Chenille whispered amongst themselves as they quivered in fear.

“I  knooow .. but..thank you all for not saying that to them.” Poppy walked away from her friends a little as Guy had watched  Mr.Dinkles slowly fall from Biggie’s locked grip, he picked him up and put him back snuggly in his owners' arms. Biggie gave his friend a thankful smile as Poppy continued to talk.

“Thank you for not telling them that their hugs were …" Cooper walked up behind his Queen with a frown on his face.

“Were painful ....UNCOMFORTABLE ! ...third adjective!” Cooper looked off to space as he  pndered his own thoughts.

“I was  gonna say need improvement...but don’t worry you guys, the Classical Trolls will get better with  practice right? They have to..” Poppy looked in serious thought as she pondered what could happen in the short future while looking perplexed yet hopeful.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT DAY

A ding can be heard from Guy’s hug watch as he was brushing his hair in the open. He didn’t see the shadowed face of  Minuette as she emerged from the shadow announcing “HUG TIME!” as she flew to” him, engulfing him in a tight hug. So tight that he farted glitter..the poor troll. 

“This feels.niiiIIIiiIIICE!” His voice turning to autotune as he became disstressed.

All around Trollstopia dings were heard as hug time began. Dante appeared before Biggie and Mr.Dinkles proclaiming hug time as he fluttered into the gentle trolls chest. Pressing his cheek into it as he hugged for all he could while Biggie held Mr Dinkles and patted the golden trolls pompadour. 

“Oh-this is one of those long ones huh?” Biggie looked almost resigned as Dante nodded nuzzling his cheek into him. Biggie couldn’t see it, but Dante knew his plan was at work as he snuck a look up at Biggie’s confused and astounded face. 

\-----------------------------

Smidge was found hiding behind some bushes, panting from exhaustion as she eyes frantically looked around to ensure her safety. Her guard finally dropping, sadly just as the bushes behind her shake and three classical trolls pop out. 

“HUG TIME!” They announced as she screamed in panic.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“They are not getting better!” Smidge  shouted, the entire Snack Pack had gathered once again before Poppy. The sun was setting and the young trolls bar Cooper all looked as if they had been through a rough ordeal.

“It’s true! Look what their hug did to Mr. Dinkles .” Biggie held up his pet, looking more like a hour glass than a glow worm, the poor things mew sounded rather strangled.

“It’ll be ok guys, it’s only one awkward hug an hour.” Poppy the ever opportunistic said as she smiled at her friends, not wanting to show how concerned she was on the inside. A deep chuckle was heard from behind her as a twig snapped within the bushes. Cause her to gasp and turn around.

“SURPRISE HUG PARTY!” Bellowed Dante as he and other Classical trolls popped out from the bushes. Poppy looked squeamish as she backed up, gasping as  Minuette appeared from behind her with the sun foreshadowing her.

“Since we have ‘mastered’ the art of the hug, we thought we would make up for lost time.  So hug party!” More classical trolls appeared behind the violinist as she and Dante cornered the Snack Pack. Poppy’s face slowly sweating as the awkward and nervous smiles on their faces came in.

“ Ahhhh great....” Poppy said in a nervous sweat as the classical trolls surrounded them chanting ‘Hug’ repeatedly. 

“It’s been a pleasure serving you Poppy.” Smidge whispered as she bowed to her friend before she was snatched by her ankles. Screaming as she was yanked through the air seeing Guy gasping for air as he was pulled in by for golden trolls. Biggie trying to run only for all exits to be cut off by the flying small trolls, Biggie knew he couldn’t escape so he threw his friend into the air hoping to save him.

“To the high grounds  Mr.Dinkles !”  Mr.Dinkles was snatched out of the air by a small troll as she said ‘Hug Time!’, his little ‘ meeeeee ’ ringing through the air as Poppy watched on in horror. Gasping in horror as she whispered to herself ‘It’s the hugpocalypse...’ 

“STOP!” The Pop Queen shouted as she saw her friends being hugged against their will, looking more uncomfortable than if they were facing a grown Hug Puppy.  Minuette was holding Cooper upside down as she tried to hug his legs.

“Stop?” The Violinist leaning back as she looked confused at the younger leader.

“We haven’t been completely honest with you trolls.” Poppy sighed as she looked down, rubbing her arm. “The thing is,  your are-” Cooper had jumped in.

“Painful-Uncomfortable! THIRD ADJECTIVE!” He stressed that last part as he backed away from Poppy knowing he had made his point as he chuckled at the  exasperated look she was giving him.

“Wait, are you saying that our hugs are inadequate?” Dante asked as he retreated from the  hug he was giving Biggie.

“Well, I mean....” Biggie didn’t want to say it but Dante knew what he wanted to say. 

“Poppy?” Dante questioned the young leader with his big brown eyes.

“Well..” Poppy said it as she looked to the ground, those eyes killing her soul as they knew the truth.

“ Well I see, now that I know the truth.” Taking a big breath of as he held his head high. “I feel  sooo relieved.” The other flying trolls all sighed in relief as they dropped the trolls they were hugging before floating back to their delegate.

Poppy looked shocked as she watched the smaller glimmering trolls just smile in relief as they hovered next to their leader.

“ Oookay ? Now we are the ones confused.” Poppy gazed at the flying trolls in confusion.

“Poppy, we weren’t enjoying the hugs either. We were just doing it cause it meant so much to you” Minuette smiled at the small leader as Dante floated next to her.

“But why? Guys we should just be honest to each other even when it’s hard.” Poppy gave the biggest eyes of hope as she gazed at her friends. “Which I realize I haven’t been doing myself either so I should probably just check myself and say I'm sorry....Sorry.” Poppy said after a big breath.

The Classical trolls smiled down at Poppy in understanding.

“I just wanted you guys to feel genuine troll love and affection.” Poppy said  s she spoke directly to Minuette. The teal haired troll smiled at the young one before her, those pink eyes were hard to deny.

“We do though Poppy. We experience it whenever we do this.”  Minuette stated as she turned to Dante, both giving a short bow to one another with humble smiles. A shocked expression slipped on to Poppy’s face as she watched this exchange, realization hitting home fast.

“ Hmmmmm ” was all that came to Poppy’s mind as she smiled slowly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT DAY

“ So from now on, any troll who wants to, we still have hug time.” The hug watch went off as Poppy finished that sentence. Poppy looked to her wrist as another watch  layed right the hug watch on her wrist. A pair of pop trolls embraced the moment as they hugged on the ding. “But for any troll that would like to try something different, there is now bow time.” Dante fluttered down to Poppy’s level as he looked to his own watch, both shared a humble bow.

Many trolls followed their example as they bowed to one another. Biggie and Smidge smiled as bowed to one another, though they looked more as if they were at a head banger concert with the way they were doing it. 

“Wow! This is actually fun.” Biggie exclaimed.

“A whole new way to show our love!” Smidge said excitedly as she bowed to the bigger troll.

“Thank you, Poppy, sharing our tradition with you is making our tradition seem all the more sublime.” Dante said as he smiled as Poppy. 

“Thanks Dante, now I am  gonna sneak in a few more before bow time is over!” Poppy jumped into the crowd to bow to her fellow trolls. Not seeing  Minuette hover up to Dante with Branch and the delegates come up from behind.

“Should we tell the other trolls their bows are just...awful?” Dante asked  Minuette as he watched Biggie and Smidge’s attempt at bowing, both shared a cringe at this sight. Branch chuckled as he watched all trolls gathered attempt their best hugs and bows. 

“ So, Dante, do you think she passed your husbands test?” Branch asked his friend as he watched his sister walk a funk troll through a bow, Lownote standing closest to him as the other delegates lined up behind him.

“I’m pretty sure  Trollszart would be most pleased to see how she accepted the situation and learned a fair lesson. Though I must say we did have a fair bit of fun with the hug time prank. That was a stroke of genius my friend.” Dante smiled down at the blue troll as they shared a simple bow of the head to on another.  Minuette looked so elated as she actually giggled at the thought of the Snack Packs faces of horror each time she purposefully appeared out of the shadows. Guy was so fun to surprise with how expressive he was. 

“You can be a real cruel prankster Baby Blue.” Lownote smiled as he chuckled down at the pop troll who nudged his nearest limb with an elbow. Synth was chuckling in the back and Laguna had been showing him pictures all day of the scared faces each troll had made with her camera. Sneaky  lil fish. 

“You are so on my team next blue boy, when my tribes test comes, we will need you brain for a good prank.” Val laughed as she thought of all the wicked pranks to two of them could pull off. Holly Darling just smiled as she thought of what to put in her letter back to Mayor Dawn about  today's events. 

Poppy may be Queen of Pop Trolls but she now has many different trolls to care for, their leaders needed to know if she could handle what trials lay ahead for  Trollstopia . So as a collective with Branch’s council with the delegates, they had agreed to set trials for the young ruler to test her abilities and wisdom in a tight pinch. So far Dante speaks for the Classical tribe as says that she has definitely past their  leader's test. Next would be Mayor Delta Dawn’s test, Honesty.

Nodding to one another, the delegates were leaving the podium. Branch caught Cooper’s eye and gave him a thumbs up. The young Prince had much to talk to with his parents, hopefully when they weren’t so busy they could come and visit Darnell and him.


	4. Branch out of Water

Branch out of water 

  


Poppy was busy in her pod, her hands fast at work as she could be seen messing around with her scrap books while having her eyes blindfolded. 

“TADA! ...huh..I guess I can’t do that..” Poppy pouted as she looked down with a frown at her messy scrapbook.   


“Poooppy!” The pop queen looked alarmed as she turned around to see Branch panting in the doorway covered in pink glitter as he leaned against her pods opening. Poppy had to cover her laughter as she took in his ruined state. 

“Branch..?” Poppy looked confused and yet amused. Running in, tracking pink glitter behind him.   


“Things have gotten kind of out of hand Poppy..I need your advice on how to sort this ...please.” Branch looked exhausted as he spoke to his sister.   


“Of course Branch you can always talk to me…but you are covered head to toe in glitter soo…” Poppy grinned as she took out her trusty camera and snapped a few photos, Branch just narrowed his eyes at her.   


“Ok ok haha….I’m listening.” Poppy put the camera away and put on a reassuring smile for Branch to begin. 

“It all started four days ago, I was going to my usual 4 am swim at hide away hot springs and when I got there, I found the techno Trolls having…a rave.” Branch flashbacked to going to the hot springs, It was a quiet spot and the only one that no one was at most of the time so Branch could really get away since, especially after the funk trolls started using his bunker for Down time at night which kept him up. 

“At four in the morning?” Poppy asked confused on why Branch would be awake at that time.   


“It’s the most refreshing time of the day and since no one is usually awake at that time I get some peace” Branch explained off handily. 

“The more important thing is, without my morning swim my whole day gets thrown off in a million horrifying ways.” Branch said in a whimper with wide eyes. Poppy frowned. Branch was one of those who had a routine and anything going off his routine messed up his mental state for the whole day. 

“I get tired, I was so tired I spilt hot coffee on my feet!” Poppy glanced down and noticed branch had bandages around his toes. 

“I put on miss matched socks! And I don’t even wear socks! And I was so out of it I walked right past Darnell and Cooper ignoring their hellos! They thought the made me upset! And then I walked right into a pit of quick glitter at the flavorberry patch! I almost drowned! IN GLITTER!” Branch continued as he started to pace pulling at strands of his hair. 

  


“Ok ok calm down, I take it you want some advice. Have you tried talking to the techno trolls about it?” Poppy smiled smugly as she knew exactly what Branch was going to say. 

“You know I’m shy and I’m not much of a talker either. I’m more of a lock myself underground in a bunker and groan..er.” Poppy was not impressed with her brother and it showed. 

“well, I think you should build a friendship with the techno trolls. I mean look at how often you and Lownote hang out, you two look like your becoming really great friends...maybe even something mooore than friends?” Poppy nudged the blue troll as she offered him a towel to wipe the glitter from his face. “Maybe as friends you could figure this out aaaaaahhhhhh” Poppy leaned in as Branch leaned back awkwardly not liking where this was going. 

“I can do this all daaaaaay...” Poppy smiled as she continued pressing into his personal bubble. 

“OK! We will try it your way then.” Poppy stood triumphant over Branch as he collapsed in exhaust, yup he was beyond tired. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Branch was following Poppy as they bounced across the lily pads to a large pink flower in the center. 

“Techno Lagoon! Bottom floor.” Both Poppy and Branch pulled glass helms out of their hair.   


“So how is this supposed to wo-” Branch knew that most trolls had already explored the Lagoon but he hadn’t known how. He wanted to know how they managed to sink to the floor on the waters deep without being exhausted. Well now he knew as the lily closed around both him and Poppy and started to sink in the water. The window on the side showing neon glowing fish swimming about, kelp that was illuminated by the lights being thrown up from rave below. 

The beat was loud as in blasted through the water, techno trolls were gathered on the dance floor that lit up their neon coloured bodies as they danced to the beat of the song. In the centre Branch gasped lightly as he saw the same purple techno troll that he had greeted on the day the delegates arrived. He looked rather charming as he grooved to the beat, his form seemed rather impressive to the blue troll as he watched this techno troll dance. 

“There, that’s Synth. Make friends with him and I’m sure he will help you with the hot springs.” Poppy smiled as she gave her brother a wink before swimming off to dance with a group of techno trolls that were waving at her. 

“Ok...you can do this.” Branch encouraged himself before he took a deep breath and swam over to Synth. Landing awkwardly as he tried to gain his footing on the slippery dance floor. 

“Hi..Synth..CAn-can I talk to you for a second?” Branch was becoming shyer with each word he spoke as gained the attention of the purple troll before him. His bright pink eyes seemed to illuminate when Synth turned to look at the smaller troll behind him. 

“Can’t do it bro, the music is calling the shots and the music says we RAVE! WooooHOOOOOO!” Fists pumping into the air as the techno trolls around them joined in his cheer. Branch seemed to like the sound of this cute trolls voice almost as much as Lownote’s as he looked to the ground flushing. Breathing slowly rid the purple flush that was spreading to his ear tips. 

“YEs..yeah no I see that, but could the music make an exception or...” Branch was twiddling his fingers together as he looked to the side shyly. This held Synth’s attention as he admired this cute looking pop troll before him. 

“Hahah I like you cutie! What’s your rave name sweetheart?” Synth smiled a big smile as he noticed the flush on the smaller trolls face flare up once more, their skin seeming to glow a little brighter as well. Branch did not know how to handle this kind of attention; he was barely able to cope with Lownote’s words every time he would say something sweet about him. 

“I’m sorry my what? And you think I-I'm c-cute?” Absolutely baffled, Branch cocked his head as his ears twitched inside his helmet. 

“Oooh I got it, how about DubStep? Cause you seem to be sometroll into deep bass and rhythms...am I wrong?” Synth seemed proud of himself for the smart nickname he gave the small blue troll as he gave a breath taking smile to him.   


“Well I mean you’re not wrong on the type of beats I like but-” Branch didn’t like the idea of someone nicknaming him when he barely even knew them. Yet Synth’s cute smile and amazing charismatic attitude just seemed to draw Branch in before he could contest him.   


“HIS NAME IS DUBSTEP!” Synth took Branch's hand as he raised it in the air and in cheer, the techno trolls surrounding them cheered in unison as they shouted out ‘DUBSTEP!’. The beat hooking Synth once again as he cheered and danced at the same time. Branch wasn’t too happy with how long this was taking him to get to talk to him properly. Growly almost loudly, Branch was pulled out of his mind as he heard a voice above him. 

“Note: Branch seems to be having trouble not only keeping Synths attention but also cooling down his blushing face, fascinating” None other then Laguna floating above him. 

“Shush you!” Branch huffed trying to cover up his flustered face with a scowl that made Laguna laugh. 

  


Synth swam back to watch Branch interact with his closest and oldest friend. He wanted to see how they would get along as not many took Lagoona seriously with their studies and personality all the time.   


“That reminds me while I’m here Laguna, would you be able to sit down with me sometime? I need a hand with the history of Pop Troll Trials and Ceremonies that I need to complete for the library. Think you would be available sometime to help?” Branch seemed to show an interest in the green haired troll as they wrote away in their noteshell pad, Lagoona’s ear twitching to the beat as their interest was piqued. Synth was all smiles as he saw that this sweet pop troll was wanting an honest conversation with Lagoona, this really melted his heart to see. 

“That would actually be a fascinating time, though for now I will have to pass as it seems the beat has hooked me and it refuses to let go. Excuse me HEEEEY!” Bobbing their heads as the beat pulled Lagoona further into the dance floor. Around them the voices of the other techno Trolls called out in response. 

“Ok look Synth, as sweet as you are I would really like to have the Hide Away Hotsprings for my 4am swims. Agreed?” Synth gazed as Branch as he extended his blue hand towards him, though Synth was stuck gazing at how blue Branch’s eyes were. They were really deep the closer he got to him. 

“Oooh sorry sweetheart! That spot is so perfect for our wake up rave! It just makes every day soo MEH MEH MEH MEEEEEH!” Synth pumped his hands in the air like he was pressing air horns. 

“Yes I know, that’s why everyday my life is so awful! J-j-j and you please s-stop with the nicknames..I’m really not used to the sweet words.” Sighing Branch palmed his the bowl over his head as he tried to cool his blush. 

“Branch! Remember you are here to try and make friends with Synth right? Just remember what we talked about, be his friend....or more.” Poppy placed a hand on Branch’s shoulder as she distracted him to help him calm down. Cheering Poppy winked as she swam back into the party once he realized what comment she had made at the end. 

“*sigh* Look Synth, we can discuss this later. Why don’t we spend the day doing the things you like? You know, getting to know one another better?” Branch offered as he raised a hand to Synth. The techno delegate’s ear fins perked up, what he said at the end implied something than just friends...that was something Synth was keen to jump at. 

“Wow DubStep, I know we’re the TechNO trolls but to that we or I say TechYES!!” Pumping his arms in the air as the trolls around cheered with him. 


End file.
